


(I Said Baby) You Know I'm Gonna Leave You

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e19 Broken Arrow, F/M, Felicity Feels, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how many times can she remind Oliver that it hadn't been her to put the brakes on it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Said Baby) You Know I'm Gonna Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_“There’s a decent chance that you and Palmer are related.”_

These are the words that stay echoing in her mind the whole way to the power plant. Oliver’s petty thought, accidently spoken aloud, if the look on his face in response to _her_ dirty look and rolled eyes, were proof enough.

It reminded Felicity of a time not so long ago—even if it now felt like _years_ —when Oliver couldn’t seem to help his snide commentary on Barry. Words of promising that Barry would get carded at the bar.

Honestly, it all drives Felicity to frustration; his pouting attitude and questions of how she felt when it’d been _him_ out there running around, as if he doesn’t already know. It’s a bit shocking how often she now feels the urge to shake him in anger, when it isn’t about some dangerous stunt pulled as the Arrow.

Just how many times can she remind Oliver that it hadn’t been her to put the brakes on it? He had, and now wasn’t really the time for anyone to enter a romantic relationship, let alone her and Oliver Queen. Even without her and Ray doing their thing, Ra’s al Ghul was making it very hard— _near impossible_ —for Oliver to have any life in Starling City with either mask.

Felicity can hear her mom’s voice telling her that the panic over Ray’s three not-so little words was because she loved Oliver, as clearly as her the slightly accelerated beat of her heart.

And when the meta-human turns to grab her by the throat, part of Felicity wholly wishes she didn’t love Oliver in such a consuming way.  
.  
.

**_{End}_ **


End file.
